Possessiveness
by liinn
Summary: Sarada memiliki alasan sendiri kenapa ia bersikeras menuntut ayahnya untuk datang ke pertemuan orang tua wali di sekolahnya./"Apa kau tuli, lepaskan tangan istriku, asshole!"/R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya menyipit dibalik lensa kacamatanya. Sudah lebih dari lima menit gadis dua belas tahun itu bersikap semacam itu. Di depan kemudi, Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan putrinya.

"Sarada. Nanti Mamamu yang akan datang. Papa ada _meeting_ sangat penting dengan _klien_." Sasuke mencoba membujuk putrinya yang tengah kesal padanya.

"Tapi Sarada juga ingin Papa ada disana." Sarada menyatakan, memandang ke luar kaca jendela mobil.

"Lain kali. Papa janji."

Sarada mendengus, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ketika Sasuke menatap ke arahnya, gadis itu malah melengos menampilkan wajah yang ditekuk berlipat lebih dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa mendesah melihat tingkah putrinya. Ia yakin sifat _ngambekan_ Sarada menurun dari istrinya. Jika Sakura yang _ngambek_ , Sasuke bisa menanganinya dengan cukup mudah tetapi berbeda dengan putrinya. Sarada anaknya keras kepala dan penuntut. Jika sudah ingin suatu hal, ia harus mendapatkannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu dari siapa putrinya mewarisi sifat seperti itu.

Memangnya kau tidak merasa, Sas?

Saat ini, mobil Sasuke sudah memasuki area sekolah. Setelah mobil berhenti, Sarada langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada ayahnya. Sepertinya, Sarada memang benar-benar kesal.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan kening dan mengambil ponselnya di _dashboard_ mobil. Ia akan menghubungi Sakura dan menyerahkan urusan Sarada pada istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiba di kelas, Sarada langsung duduk tanpa memedulikan panggilan Chochou di belakangnya. Gadis berkulit coklat menggemaskan itu langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan meja Sarada sambil mengunyak _snack_ kentang favoritnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chochou.

Sarada mendesah, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Papa tidak bisa datang hari ini," ungkapnya dengan wajah lesu.

"Jadi Bibi Sakura akan datang sendiri?"

Sarada mengangguk. "Papa lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada ikut pertemuan orang tua."

Sejujurnya, Chochou tidak menemukan masalah dalam hal ini karena sekolah mereka setidaknya mewajibkan salah satu wali untuk datang. Bukannya saat pertemuan pertama juga Sarada diwakili oleh ibunya, apa bedanya sekarang?

"Apa kau tidak senang kalau ibumu yang datang mewakili?" tanya Chochou yang ingin tahu alasan Sarada.

"Bukan seperti itu," gerutu Sarada yang tengah melihat ke arah Mitsuki dan Boruto yang tengah adu mulut.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kening Sarada mengerut, kemudian wajahnya berubah masam. "Hanya saja kalau Mama yang datang …" Gadis itu menggantung ucapannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ibunya datang saat penerimaan siswa baru. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Hei kenapa?" Chochou yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya menjadi khawatir. Apa jangan-jangan …

"Kau tidak suka ibumu datang ke sekolah ini?"

Sarada mengangguk sebagai jawaban yang membuat Chochou kaget. _Apa Sarada membenci ibunya?_ , pikir Chochou.

.

.

.

.

Lonceng pergantian jam pelajaran sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini di depan kelas, berdiri Iruka- _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar matematika.

Sarada benar-benar tidak fokus, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada pertemuan orang tua yang sedang berlangsung sekarang. Otak cerdas turunan kedua orang tuanya memikirkan cara untuk bisa keluar dari kelas.

" _Sensei_!" Sarada mengangkat tangan, memuat perhatian Iruka beralih dari papan tulis kepada salah satu muridnya.

"Kenapa Sarada? Kamu masih belum mengerti?"

Sarada menggeleng, berupaya untuk membuat wajah lesu dan sesakit mungkin. "Saya pusing _sensei_ , kepalaku terasa sangat berat," keluhnya dengan suara agak terbata.

Iruka langsung menghampiri Sarada dan memeriksa kondisi anak muridnya. "Panasmu normal. Tapi …"

"Mataku juga berkunang-kunang," imbuh Sarada yang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Melihat kondisi yang kurang _fit_ dari Sarada, Iruka langsung mempaah Sarada menuju UKS. Disana sudah ada Anko yang menjaga UKS.

"Istirahatlah," ujar Iruka sebelum menutup pintu UKS, membiarkan Sarada beristirahat.

Sarada memejamakan matanya, napasnya mulai teratur dan perlahan jatuh ke dalam tidur.

Beberapa saat setelah gadis itu tidur, Ankopun meninggalkan ruangan karena dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah.

Baru saja pintu UKS tertutup, Sarada langsung membuka matanya dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Ia harus menuju gedung pertemuan tapi sebelumnya ia telah mengirim sebuah _e-mail_ kepada ayahnya.

Dan benar saja, hal yang tidak diinginkannya tengah terjadi di depan kedua matanya. Ibunya tengah menyampaikan keluhan dan memberikan saran pada jajaran pengurus sekolah dan tentunya kepala sekolah. Namun yang membuat Sarada kesal dan jengkel adalah tatapan beberapa guru lelaki tengah menatap kagum pada ibunya, ditambah dengan kerlingan beberapa lelaki dari wali murid yang berpura-pura menyetujui dan mendukung apa yang diucapkan ibunya.

"Seharusnya Mama tidak pakai rok pendek. Laki-laki memang menjengkelkan!"

Sarada kembali mengirim sebuah _e-mail_ pada ayahnya. Dan ia yakin, kali ini ayahnya pasti akan datang ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku jasnya, namun ia mengabaikan. Ia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan _klien_ yang mungkin akan membuat perusahaannya akan semakin sukse. Namun, beberapa menit setelahnya, kembali ponselnya bergetar. Kali ini Sasuke memilih untuk membukanya, meminta izin sebentar pada lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya.

Ketika melihat notifikasi yang masuk, Sasuke langsung mengernyit karena _e-mail_ datang dari putrinya. Apakah Sarada masih berusaha untuk membuatnya datang ke pertemuan? Tapi disini dia sangat sibuk dan tidak mungkin meninggalkan _klien_ berharganya.

Namun, ketika membaca _e-mail_ kedua dari putrinya, matanya langsung menyipit dan memasukkan benda hitam tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Maafkan saya Hizashi- _sama_. Saya memiliki urusan yang sangat mendesak."

Mengabaikan kerutan di dahi pria berambut panjang tergerai itu, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Nampaknya, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan _klien_ berharganya.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke sudah tiba di sekolah putrinya dengan wajah masam. Karena ada kecelakaan di jalan, akhirnya ia terkena macet dan menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk melewati jalur tersebut.

Kakinya langsung melangkah cepat menuju gedung pertemuan setelah bertanya pada satpam dimana letaknya. Masih lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja birunya, Sasuke sedikit berlari di tengah koridor yang sepi.

Pria awal tiga puluhan itu akhirnya tiba di ruang pertemuan dengan napas sedikit cepat. Saat tiba di luar pintu, ia berbicara sedikit dengan seorang guru dan kemudian dipersilakan masuk. Dengan rasa percaya diri yang luar biasa, ia memasuki ruanagan pertemuan dan matanya langsung mencari kepala merah muda. Tidak sulit untuk menemukannya, ia langsung menangkap istrinya tengah tersenyum paksa pada seorang lelaki yang mungkin adalah salah satu wali murid.

Sasuke menggeram rendah, pria jelek itu terlalu dekat dengan istrinya. Belum lagi kerlingan menggoda serta tatapan mesum beberapa pria menjijikkan yang ditujukan pada istrinya. _Kuso_! Istrinya pasti tidak sempat untuk mengganti bajunya dari rumah sakit. Lihat saja, lekuk tubuh istrinya yang menggoda kini jadi ajang cuci mata. Belum lagi kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos sempurna karena mengenakan rok selutut. Hanya dirinya yang boleh melihat Sakura seperti itu, karena dia adalah miliknya.

Aura hitam Sasuke semakin menguar saat melihat seorang guru lelaki dengan kacamata tengah berbicara dengan istrinya. Ia yakin dia hanya melakukan basa basi tidak berguna agar dapat berbicara dengan Sakura. Matanya mulai menyipit saat guru tersebut sengaja menempelkan diri di samping istrinya.

.

Acara pertemuannya memang sedang _break_ sejenak, dan para wali murid tengah menikmati suguhan yang disajikan.

Sakura mendesah, beranjak dari kursinya.

"Anda mau kemana?"

Pria yang sebenarnya cukup rupawan itu menahan pergelangan tangannya dan Sakura langsung ingin menghajar lelaki yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Namun ia harus menahan diri karena tidak ingin membuat masalah.

"A-aku akan keluar untuk menemui putriku," jawab Sakura mencari alasan. _Jade-_ nya melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam dan berusaha melepaskannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja cengkramannya menguat.

"Sekolah ini sangat besar, aku akan menemanimu." Pria itu menawarkan. Ia ikut berdiri tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan," pinta Sakura, melirik pada tanagannya dengan wajah sangat risih.

Berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya, pria itu terus mencengkram tangan wanita merah muda itu.

"Apa kau tuli, lepaskan tangan istriku, _asshole_!"

Seketika, pria itu terkejut bukan main dan nyalinya langsung menciut meliha pria yang berdiri di belakang wanita incarannya.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura, ia tidak menyangka jikalau suaminya akan datang.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura sedikit kaget dengan kehdarian Sasuke dan kemudian mendesah lega. Jika suaminya disini sekarang, ia yakin tidak akan ada lagi pria-pria genit yang akan menggodanya.

Sasuke masih memberikan _death glare_ pada lelaki yang tengah kikuk dan gemetar tersebut. Tanpa sepatah katapun, orang tersebut meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu.

Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian meraih pinggang Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak menghajarnya?" dengusnya masih kesal.

Sakura terkikik, lalu berbalik menghadap suaminya. "Nanti bisa jadi msalah, Sasuke- _kun_. Kenapa kau ada disini, bukannya sedang ada _meeting_?"

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi, kembali memelototi seorang lelaki dengan perut buncit yang berani mengerling ke arah istrinya. Setelahnya, ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir istrinya.

Ia memang tidak suka PDA, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan menujukkan pada publik kalau wanita merah jambu ini adalah miliknya.

Dari sebuah jendela, Sarada menyeringai puas saat ayahnya telah menyingkirkan para lelaki yang berani mengoda ibunya. Gadis berkacamata itu kemudian berbalik menuju kelasnya dengan riang.

Sasuke terus menemani istrinya hingga pertemuan selesai. Ia tidak memedulikan _e-mail_ dari Juugo yang memberitahunya jika tuan Hizashi marah dan kecewa yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menanam modalnya di perusahaan.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus diurusnya sekarang. Sepanjang pertemuan, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan aura tidak bersahabat serta tatapan membunuh pada para lelaki yang berani melirik istrinya. Bahkan, selama dua jam ke depan Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura sendiri malah _enjoy_ dengan sifat posesif dan overprotektif suaminya. Bagi Sakura, Sasuke terlihat manis jika dalam mode seperti itu.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
